


between sweet release and blissful torment

by isaiah_is_the_blob



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaiah_is_the_blob/pseuds/isaiah_is_the_blob
Relationships: Sex Pollened Man/Tentacle Monster/Fruit Basket
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	between sweet release and blissful torment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).




End file.
